digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Vanessa al digimundo spadamon aprece
thumb|300px|left Opening De ahora en adelante usaré esta canción :3 thumb Personajes Federico.png|Federico Flora.png|flora Vanessa.png|vanessa 180px-Kari_fanart.png|delia Vanessa al digimundo spadamon aparece Narrador: después de una ardua lucha en la que Silphymon desaparecio(murio) Flora y delia deciden partir de La ciudad del comienzo Flora recien convertida en tamer junto con su compañera Viximonempiezan a conocerce *****EN EL MUNDO REAL***** thumb|left|FedericoFederico:Oye!Vanessa no te vallas lejos este parque es grande Vanessa:Ya que no soy una bebethumb Narrador:Este es Federico y Ella es vanessa la media hermana de federico Vanessa:"Fede" ¿me dejas la Minitendo y las cartas digimon? Federico:No me llames fede pero ya que oye aya estan mis amigos vuelvo en un momento no te muevas de aqui Vanessa:Vale pero estare arriba de la estructura de juego Federico:vale me voy Vanessa:veamos up ya se conexion V de velocidad creo que con eso ganare veamos donde que do la cartita esa (aparece la carta azul)wooow que linda de ve ser de coleccion veamos que haces(pasa la carta por el scaner y es absorbida por la pantallita del minitendo) Vanessa(Cayendo)Waaaahhh!!!! adonde voooy!!!????(Vanessa cae al piso)valla ya lo decian "cualquier aterrizaje del que salgas vivo es bueno"uumm donde estoy? bien vanessaa que no te ataque la histeria hay que buscar a alguien.(ve una aldea alo lejos) Vanessa: que bien una aldea debe de haber gente ????:Eh tu! Intrusa!hay que llevarla con el gran maestro Vanessa:pero que! que maestro quien es ! thumb|left|Kotemonkotemon:ataquen y llevenla ante el maestro! (los kotemon amarran a vanessa y la llevan a una especie de dojo) Kotemon:Maestro le traemos a esta prisionera es una intrusa en la zona Maestro:desamarrarla ya soy el maestro spadamon ::::::Spadamon:¿Tu quien eres? ::::::(Vanessa levanta la vista y ve a spadamon) ::::::Vanessa:AAAhh!! un leoncito blanco!!!(vanessa se lanza sobre spadamon y lo abraza) ::::::thumb|left ::::::Kotemon:¿Maestro que significa esto? ::::::Spadamon:Ni yo mismo lose pero ayudenme!!! ::::::(los kotemon ayudan a spadamon a quitar se de encima a vanessa) ::::::Spadamon(pensando)*Ella es la unica que no me a tenido miedo creo que podre aprender un poco de ella* ::::::Spadamon:soltadla necsito hablar con ella todos salid de aqui ::::::Vanessa jamas conoci un leoncito que hablara y menos uno blaco ::::::Spadamon:No soy un leon soy un digimon ::::::Vanessa: eso no puede ser los digimon solo estan en las consolas y ordenadores ::::::ademas estarias pixeleado y te ves real ::::::Spadamon:Ujum.no me as dicho tu nombre ::::::Vanessa:Yo soy vanessa y tengo 10 años y tu? ::::::Spadmon:Yo soy el maestro de este lugar mi nombre es Spadamon y no se si tengo 14 o 16 años ::::::Vanessa:Pero si ere tan pequeño y adorable ^w^ ::::::Spadamon:¡¡¡No soy adorable soy peligroso y poderoso!!!>o< ::::::Vanessa:ers divertido si te enojas ::::::Spadamon:¿te perece sii dejamos de hablar sobre esto y te doy una vuelta por el luga? ::::::Spadamon:Aqui es donde la mayoria de los kotemon que viste entrenan ::::::Vanessa:Y tu como esque eres el maestro de aqui ::::::Spadamon:Venci al anterior maestro y le deje retirarse de aqui,pero no le digas a nadie por mi que el se dejo vencer y todavia no se porque ::::::vanessa:tal vez corria algun riesgo talvez nunca lo habias pensado spadamon :::::RUIDO SALVAJE:::: ::::::thumb|Antylamon ::::::Spadmon:creo que ya veo lo que dijiste 0.0 ::::::Antylamon(virus):Yo Antylamon vengo desde lejos para lucha contra el maestro de la zona decidme donde esta! ::::::Spadamon:Me teneis adelante Antylamon y si creeis que me venceras estais equivocado ::::::Antylamon:Si contra ti tendre que pelear hagamos esto publico ¡''Bola Obscura!''(Antylamon lanza una bola obscura alcielo y esta explota como fuego artificial)Todos Escuchadme yo he retado asu ::::::maestro hoy se sabra quien sera el nuevo maestro ::::::+++++Alo lejos+++++ ::::::Viximon:Flora!Flora! mira eso ¿que es ? ::::::Delia:Pasa algo viximon ::::::Flora:Mirad parecen fuegos artificiales! ::::::Delia:talvez un festival que les parece si vamos alla ::::::.++++++Delia,Flora y Viximon llegaron ala zona de batalla+++++ ::::::Delia:Que molon hemos llegado para un combate! ::::::Flora:Hora de dar media vuelta ::::::Vixamon:no sabia que habia mas de ustedes por aqui ::::::Delia:Mira,esa no es la hermana de federico ::::::++++En el campo de batalla++++ ::::::Spadamon:esto sera muy facil (a vanessa)yo tambien tengo mis fuerzas que ::::::empieze el combate! ::::::Antylamon(virus):¡¡¡Fu Bao!!! ::::::(antylamon tranforma su brazos en cuchillas y golpea a spadamon) ::::::Spadamon:¡¡Blue Brave!! Oh diablos!!(se mira el brazo y lo tiene mal herido) ::::::Vanessa:Spadamon!! ::::::(Antylamon golpea a spadamon y este cae cerca de vanessa quien estaba dentro de campo de batalla) ::::::Flora:Hay que ayudarles o ese digimon morira vamos viximon! ::::::Delia:Hey que te pasa!tu digimon es apenas un bebe no podra pelear ::::::Viximon¡¡no interesar!!(y corre al campo de batalla)¡¡matanza de piedra!! ::::::Flora:Vamos viximon ::::::(viximon se queda petrificada en frente de Antylamon y este empieza en fu bao) ::::::Flora y Delia:¡¡¡Viximon!!! ::::::Spadamon:Oh no!!(salta y empuja a viximon lejos de antylamon y el queda debajo de ::::::el fu bao de antylamon) ::::::Vanessa:¡¡¡SPADAMON!!!(algo empieza a brillar en el bolsillo y es la minitendo que empieza a cambiar de forma)que es esto me aydara a salvar a spadamon?thumb ::::::Delia:(desde fuera del campo de batalla)¡¡pasa una carta por la ranura!! ::::::Vanessa:Poderes de sanacion !(pasa la carta) ::::::Spadamon:Mi brazo esta mejor si! ::::::Vanessa:te haye Conexion V de Velocidad!(pasa la carta) ::::::Spadamon:Blue Brave(salta ala cara de antyla mon y lo golpea con la onda de energia que suelta su espada) :::::: ::::Vanessa:Vamos Spadamon ¡Tu puedes! ::::Spadamon:Si!Blue.....Brave(suelta una onda aun mayor y antylamon cae al suelo) Antylamon ::::te perdonare la vida si nos prometes nunca mas volver ::::(Anty lamon empieza a brillar y se transforma en lopmon) ::::Lopmon:Le prometo no volver jamas señor(y sale volando con sus orejas) ::::Spadamon:Gracias ati vanessa que me as podido salvar ::::Vanessa:Spadamon ¿Esto que es? ::::Delia:(corriendo hacia vanesa)eso es un d-power eso quiere decir que este pequeño es tu compañero digimon(apoya su brazo sobre la cabeza de spadamon) ::::Spadamon:En primer lugar no te burles de mi estatura y en segundo lugar ¡nome toques la cabeza! ::::Vanessa:Oiste spadamon somos compañeros ::::Spadamon:otra vez no! ::::(vanessa abraza a spadamon) ::::Delia:Dicho y Hecho este lugar me odia no tengo un digimon TT.TT ::::Delia:Nunca lo hemos preguntado que lugar es este ::::Flora:es verdad nunca nos dimos tiempo ::::Vanessa:Spadamon(lo suelta)nos lo podrias decir tu ::::Spadamon(sujetandose el cuello y tomando aire)Vosotrais os en contrais en el DigitalWorld ::::o tambien llamado el digimundo ::::Delia:Me retracto...¡El Digimundo Me odia! Alto esperen un segundo entoces ::::Flora:¡Que hacemos aqui! ::::Delia:No importa pero creo que nopodemon seguir aqui vamonos vanessa ven ::::Vanessa:pero y spadamon? ::::Flora:Pues que venga ::::Spadamon::Espera¡¡Kotemon Asistente!! ::::Kotemon Asistente:Si maestro ::::Spadamon:De ahora en adelante tu seras el nuevo maestro ::::Kotemon Asistente:Maestro este en un gran honor!! ::::Spadamon:Hare un viaje y no volvere en mucho tiempo asi que tu estas en el puesto ::::Vanessa:¡¡Que alegria vendras con nosotras!! ::::Narrador.El viaje continua y pronto sobran su por que en el digimundo :::SIGUIENTECAP:::Siguiente Capitulo :::: :::::: Categoría:Capitulos de series Categoría:Episodios de Fandsubs